


Time to Savor

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Duuuude, would you ever consider writing CastielxGarth with maybe a really nice slow thorough blow job (idfk who 'tops' or whatevs, I just really want more of this ship in my life if you can get into it <3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Savor

Garth has always been incredibly responsive to touch, and has always been one to seek it out. Castiel has known that since the moment he met him, accepting an awkward hug from an overly-enthusiastic stranger.

Now, though, he can appreciate every bit of Garth’s responsiveness. Garths legs are draped over the angel’s shoulders, leaving him open to his gaze. Cas drags his fingers up the back of his lover’s thighs, ghosting over the backs of his knees, and takes in every gasp and twitch the action ekes from the man below him. Long fingers grasp at the sheets as Garth’s head pushes back into the pillows. 

“You are exquisite. So full of life,” Cas says between kisses pressed down the inside of Garth’s side. He settles on his belly between spread legs, enjoying the long line of Garth’s body stretched out above him. Garth arches up when Cas  exhales warmly over his balls and cock. 

“Castiel.” It’s a plea and a chastisement, but the angel can’t help but take his time. He starts with slow laps of his tongue over Garth’s sac, gingerly tonguing one side and then the other. Delicate skin warms further as he mouths and sucks over it, laving it wet. The next breath chills, and there’s a vague twitch at the change in temperature. 

“Hands on the bed.” The words come without a look up, freezing Garth in place as he reaches for his cock, for Castiel’s hair. He groans but drops his arms back down, gripping the bedding tightly as the angel continues his tease. 

By the time Castiel shifts up, sinking his mouth down over Garth’s aching cock, the hunter is babbling please and praise in turn. Castiel breathes out, easing all the way down on Garth’s cock, swallowing once, twice, and pulling back up. His pace is slow but steady, and he knows how crazy it’s driving the hunter. 

“I need - Castiel, please, faster?” Garth whimpers, wrapping his legs around Castiel as best he can at this angle. Sucking a little harder, bobbing faster, the angel keeps his gaze locked on Garth’s face. Bitten back prayers that he won’t allow to fall from his lips, moans and cries shaped by his mouth, and his wide-eyed gaze that shifts from Castiel to the ceiling and back. His chest flutters with every breath, and his pulse races in his throat. 

 _Beautiful_ , Castiel thinks. It’s then he takes to blowing Garth in earnest, the sudden increase in intensity drawing a sharp cry from the hunter. His hips buck up, pushing his cock deeper into Castiel’s mouth, and he comes quickly with a jagged gasp. 

Licking his lips as he pulls up, Castiel admires the blush over Garth’s face and chest, the relaxation that has stolen through every part of him deeply gratifying. 

“Come here,” Garth murmurs, untangling his hands from the sheets and stretching one down towards the angel. His eyes are barely open, his smile sleepy, and he tugs Castiel close. 

“You enjoyed that?” Castiel asks, allowing himself to be pulled into the cuddle. 

“Mmm,” Garth nods just barely. “You’re a tease. Now, give me a few so I can return the favor.” 


End file.
